


The not so accurate headline

by dreamerbydawn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Secret Relationship, M/M, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘THE FLASH SAVES CAPTAIN COLD’ reads the headline on every major news channel....</p><p> And Captain Cold is not too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The not so accurate headline

 ‘FLASH SAVES CAPTAIN COLD’ reads the headline on every major news channel, a video clipping of the city’s own scarlet speedster, rushing to get the infamous criminal out of harm’s way, playing on screen.

 Len, personally, is tempted to freeze the reporter for two reasons.

 First being, every time he sees the clip reminds him of the instant Barry got hurt. Of course, no camera had actually caught that, the Flash remaining just a blur of motion to them.

 But he remembers the spurt of blood that had soaked his fingers when he gripped Barry for support after being suddenly displaced.  

 The kid had let out a short yell of pain before semi-collapsing into his arms – this time, thankfully out of view of camera lenses – while Len stared at the red of Barry’s blood now mixing with the red of his suit, from where the winged meta had nicked him on his side.

 He knew of course that he had to let the speedster go back to handle the meta of the month, that he had to wait at the safe house till Barry had gotten out of the suit and flashed to his side, before he could hold him again and check him over.

 He also knew that, by then, Caitlin would have fixed him up and Barry’s own super healing would have done its part, but neither of those occurrences were enough to temper his sour mood at the moment, something his boyfriend was smart enough to know when he appeared in the room a while later.

 “Hey” Barry tests out, dipping his metaphoric toe into the water to check the temperature.

 “Hey” Len greets, tone neutral and taking pleasure in watching the younger man squirm.

 “Uh, catchy headline huh?” Barry asks then, dropping into the couch next to Len.

 That statement makes him turn to face the kid properly, study for himself the exhaustion in his lover’s face. And he could see the resignation there, Barry willing to get this over with, _now_ , so they could put it behind them and hopefully close the distance separating them. Len could see the benefits of playing along on this one.

 “Actually, I hate it” He drawled, turning his gaze back to the headline that had infuriatingly, not changed yet.

 “Afraid it’ll ruin your street cred?” Barry teased, inching a little bit closer even as Len pretended not to notice.

 “More concerned the idiot in red doesn’t notice the kind of danger he puts himself in unnecessarily” He answers, still keeping his sight fixed on the images on screen.

 “But also a little bit afraid of your street cred being ruined?” Barry teased, the hesitant note making the words lose the lightness he was clearly aiming for.

 Len took a moment to glare at his boyfriend before turning away again; The only way he could be immune to Barry’s big doe eyes was if the anger he felt was fresh, and the only way that would happen was if he kept re-watching the clip.   

 “It wasn’t unnecessary Len, she was going to _hurt you_ ” The kid’s voice was softer now, a slight quiver at the emphasized words letting him know how much the narrow miss had scared Barry.

 Every instinct urged him to reach out, pull Barry in, offer comfort, make him feel better. But Leonard Snart was a man of discipline, he could hold out and resist for the moment at least.

 “So she hurts you instead” He says it as a statement, inducing as much ice into his words as he could.

 “I heal fast Lenny, and it wasn’t so bad. Also, it wasn’t your fault, I would have done that for anyone, so you can stop blaming yourself” Barry pleads, picking out pieces of his thoughts quite easily.

 Unfortunately for him, those words only infuriated Len more. He knew, he had known going in that Barry was a hero to the core. The kid would take a bullet for a stranger and consider it a job well done.

 But when would he see his life meant just as much if not more?  Barry Allen was, without a doubt, the most pure hearted person anyone could meet and such a life was meant to be treasured.

 “Right, the Flash, always in a hurry to save Central City” He says, more than a little bitterness seeping into his voice.

 He hears Barry sigh and sink back into the couch, clearly in defeat. But he mutters a quiet “You would have done the same for me” that Len doesn’t miss.

 It makes him turn fully to face his partner, cupping his jaw with a firm hand and forcing the kid to sit up and meet his gaze.

 “I don’t need the Flash to save me kid. Didn’t need it today, don’t need it ever” He informs flatly before softening his tone. “There’s only one person that’s allowed to save me”

 “Yeah sure, you save yourself, you are your own hero. Got it” Barry sighs wearily, and Len can’t help the small smile tugging at his lips.

 “My hero scarlet, is Barry Allen. Kid’s even saved me from…me” Len admits, allowing his rarely on display, sappy side to make an appearance – the situation warranted it.

 Big green eyes widen further as those words are processed before Barry is suddenly leaning forward to press an urgent kiss against his mouth.  Len willingly tugs the younger man closer, searching for access and licking eagerly into the familiar mouth and barely drawing away when Barry spoke against his lips moments later.

 “Just so you know, the person running to save you earlier today? That was me too, Not the Flash”

**Author's Note:**

> So looks like i'm all aboard the ColdFlash train - uh ship - you know what I mean. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are always loved! xx


End file.
